jordansfanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
My ROTI Episode
The camera opens up on a placque which read the following, "This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens, do not try any of what you see here at home... Seriously you could get really messed up." The screen then fades to black before opening up onto Chris who's stood at the end of Camp Wawanakwa's Dock of Shame. "...We've been to the movies, we've been around the world and this season we're going right back where it all began, at Camp Wawanakwa! I'm Chris McLean and as you can see things have changed since we've been away and by changed I meant gotten really, really dangerous." He rubs his hands together with an evil smile upon his face, "But the rules of the game remain the same. A handful of unsuspecting teens will bunk with complete strangers, air their dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional and compete in life-threatening challenges all over the island and risk being voted off if their team loses the challenge. Last one standing wins one... million... dolllars! Speaking of our cast here they come now!" Chris announces as a huge boat approaches the island with the first generation cast aboard. "No... Not them, this season we've got all new players fighting for the million! And here they come now!" Chris once again announces, as yet another boat approaches but with the new second generation cast aboard. The camera zooms in on a section of the boat to get a better look at the new cast. A manly-looking female stands all clad in a grey tracksuit, with seven other people beside her; one an average sized guy with ginger hear wearing a white vest and jeans, next to him a tall tanned guy with slightly spiked hair, wearing a blue top and jeans also. One along from him there's an average sized girl with bright red hair decorated with an orange-pink colored flower, she's wearing a red top kind of like a sleeveless one with khaki pants. Next one is a well-built dark guy wearing a blue sports top and shorts. One along from him is a skinny guy wearing army-esque uniform and dog tags around his neck, next to him is a large guy wearing a cap, with a black coat and orange shirt on and finally the one next to him is a small and weak looking girl who has unusually pale skin, green jumper with a cyan top underneath and purple tights or skinny jeans. "Meet... Jo!" Chris finally announces, before the camera moves back onto the manly girl. "Stay out of my way if you value your kiwis, the million dollars is mine and I sure hope you don't stand in my way otherwise your a deadman" Jo says staring down at Scott. "Scott!" "Right back at ya..." Scott replies with the same deathly, competitive glare that Jo gave him. "Mike and Zoey!" "Can you believe it? We're here at Wawanakwa and competing on Total Drama for REAL!" Zoey says nudging Mike's elbow with her own. "Yeah it's... Beautiful" Mike says dazed by Zoey's unique beauty. "Lightning!" "SHA-LIGHTNING!" Lightning shoves Mike and Zoey out of the camera's view and kisses his muscular arms, showing off for the audience. "Brick!" "Brick McArthur reporting for duty" Brick salutes Chris dropping Zoey, whom he catched as Lightning pushed her. "B and Dawn!" B does nothing other than waves at the camera with a smug grin upon his face, "Your aura is exceptionally published green, oh it suits you though" Dawn says to B who looks confused at first. The camera then moves down to a lower deck where three girls all stand. One of them is a blonde, wearing a pink top and an even darker shade of pink-colored pair of trousers. The next one is a tanned-skinned girl with huge hair, wearing a magenta top with jeans and finally the next one is a much fatter girl with brown hair which has a decorative bow whilst dressed up in a pink jacket and purple trousers as well. "Dakota!" "Hey there" The blonde girl chuckles, "Dakota here and I'm here wi--" "Anne Maria!" "Ah yeah, three more coats aught to do it" The tanned-skin girl says, spraying her huge hair with heck loads of hairspray. "Wow, who said you could pan away?" Dakota says pushing Anne Maria out of the camera's view. "Don't push me blondie" Anne Maria says angrily, spraying Dakota with hairspray. "Staci!" "My great aunt Milly invented suntan, yeah before her people smeered themselves with clay" Staci lies to Anne Maria causing her to spray her with hairspray, just like she did to Dakota, "Excuse me... dying here.." "Well don't lie to me then" Anne Maria says, annoyed. "Temperamental much?" Dakota says before placing her sunglasses back over her eyes. The camera then moves to up a deck to wear a young and weak looking dark-skinned teen is stood wearing a red jumper and gold shorts. "Cameron!" "Fresh air... A real lake... Birds!" Cameron says, taking in all of his surroundings. "And Sam!" The camera then moves down once more to where a chubby looking teen wearing a polo shirt with orange and yellow stripes and shorts is stood playing on a handheld games console. "Oh yeah! Grenade launcher upgrade" He chuckles, "Now we're cooking" The camera then pans out and back towards the dock where Chris is still standing, "Yep, it's our roughest, toughest, most explosive season ever..." Chris pulls out a remote control from his back pocket, gives an evil grin and presses it causing the boat itself to explode. He carries on, "...Right here on Total... Drama... Revenge of the Island!" Intro All of the contestants, now in the water, swim to shore where Chris waits for them, whilst drinking out of a coconut that is placed firmly on a tray carried by one of the interns, "Hey if you feel the need to, you can go dry off and maybe say one or two words in our outhouse confessional!" He announces as the last contestants struggle to get to their feet, with the added moans and groans. (CONF) Mike: Okay... My first confessional. So um... Zoey nice girl, okay super nice! I wonder if she'd go out with a guy like me, with my condition and all. (CONF) Zoey: Wow I can't believe I'm in the Total Drama confessional it's so exciting! Everyone seems so nice, I hope they all like me. I could use a few new friends or friends period. Wait, what if they don't like me? Maybe this flower is too big, am I trying too hard? You like me right? (CONF) Brick: I may be the strongest player here, but I'm all about the teamwork. Hopefully my team members are too. I don't really want to be on a team with tryhards who only want to win the million. (CONF) Cameron: I am what's known as a bubble boy. Growing up, my mom was really over-protective. So I've never gone swimming before, up until six hours ago I've never done anything before. Just read and sigh a lot. (CONF) Sam: Hehe, I knew I should've played that fitness video game. Ugh, I just hope I don't get cut first, that would be lame. But if I stick it out long enough to get cut sixth or even seventh I'm cool with that. (CONF) Dakota: I know I come from a rich background and all, being the next in line to own all my daddy's business. But I don't come off as spoilt just a little fame hungry...? I guess. "Okay attention fresh meat! See the trail leading to the forest? Race to the end of the trail and do not disturb the wildlife, that would be bad." Chris says to the group of contestants. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to upset the tiny bunnies" Lightning sarcastically remarks. "The tiniest sound can set them off. Like this" Chris says before reaching into his back pocket to pull out a horn. He then makes a run for it, letting the contestants read between the lines so to speak. A huge scream comes from inside the forest, on the left side of the group, "I suggest you make a run for it!" Chris shouts back to the cast, him being far into the woods. They all run simultaneously. The camera then cuts to a finishing line where Chris sits in a deck chair, waiting the arrival of the thirteen. One by one they arrive. "Mike! Good job you're first to arrive so you're Team A" Chris announces pointing to one of the spray painted X's on the ground in front of him. "Nice" Mike says smiling to himself. "Jo! You're on Team B" Chris says, "Dakota, Team A! Lightning, Team B" They all move to their designated spots, "Zoey, Team A. Scott, Team B. Cameron, Team A. Brick, Team B. Anne Maria, Team A. Dawn, Team B. B, Team B. Staci, Team B and finally Sam you're on Team B my man." "Well looks like we've got the advantage here" Scott says deviously. "Yeah and wait, you counted wrong. You said 'b' twice with Staci and B? How's that fair" Anne Maria asks. "My show, my choice. Got it?" Chris says, glaring at Anne Maria.